


酸的呼吸，甜的心脏

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 半现实AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 半现实。刚到德国的卢卡，喜欢上了给他补习德语的伊万。





	酸的呼吸，甜的心脏

**Author's Note:**

> 假设卢卡去过德甲（然后遇到了沙尔克伊万。不是）。  
> 题目乱起。  
> 作者的德语水平（如果存在的话）停留在教材第一课，所以无法详细写orz

    那时莫德里奇刚转去德甲踢球，即将满二十一岁，会说的德语可能只有“我爱你”和“谢谢”。

  _说德语的克罗地亚人不难找，但有时间且愿意教书的人不多，其中愿意来教职业足球运动员的人更少——你知道，有人觉得球员脾气太大——而这之中可靠的人选更是没有。_ 俱乐部的人这么说。

    最后他们还是为他找到了临时的老师，不过，“他是个刚上大学的年轻人”。即使和经纪人都怀有不满，但莫德里奇还是迫于现实地接受。一个没有训练的日子，结束晚餐的他坐在家中客厅等候。时钟的时针和分针摆出八点整阵势，秒针再走两圈，开门声才响起。他的年轻老师在第一堂课便迟到了两分钟，引得原本就有情绪的莫德里奇更不快。

    走进的年轻人步伐迈得谨慎，像是行走在危险未知的沼泽，跟着前面的经纪人来到莫德里奇面前。

    “这是伊万·拉基蒂奇，德语与克罗地亚语都说得很好……”经纪人开始向他介绍。末了似乎又不大情愿地继续补上，“虽然年轻，但拉基蒂奇先生中学时做过语言教学的研究，自己也常参与外语教学志愿活动，所以……他还是很好的。噢，似乎还有‘语言小天才’的称号。”

    滑稽的外号让拉基蒂奇不好意思地低下头，但倒是把莫德里奇逗笑。他伸出右手，和拉基蒂奇的紧握、问好。年轻人的皮肤上留着整个夏日的健康光泽，极浅的金发除了剪短以外再无任何打理，打着耳洞却没戴耳钉，不知是不是想要给重要的新客户留下一个不叛逆的好印象。然而尺码不合的过长牛仔裤的裤脚却明显被踩破磨烂。

    第一节课没教授太多，以刚见面的二人交流为主。莫德里奇知道他那即将升入大学的拉基蒂奇老师家在瑞士的德语区，操着德语与克罗地亚语两种语言长大，最近开始来到德国上学，所学专业倒不是教育学或语言教育，而是他没想到的建筑。

    男孩似乎很优秀，但眼神、语气、微笑中时刻流露着谦逊。人人都会爱这样的人，莫德里奇当然也不例外。而且对方并没有过分在乎莫德里奇的职业足球运动员身份，虽礼貌，但并没有距离过多的隔阂。两人很快就自然地敞开心扉。莫德里奇心中最开始对年轻老师怀有的不满渐渐消除，好感在一步步上升。

 

    一周三节课，每次两小时，莫德里奇戏称这比他队友和全球到处跑的忙碌模特女友一周见面的时间还多。拉基蒂奇笑笑，说 _那今天剩下的时间里，来讲讲恋爱和交往中会用到的词句吧。或许，或许你以后用得上的，卢卡。_

    一个讲得兴奋，一个听得来劲，最后越讲越深，拉基蒂奇老师讲起了德语情诗和《少年维特之烦恼》，再被莫德里奇缠着用他所会、所接触过的所有语言说“我爱你”。语言小天才所知的语言真是多，那堂课被拖到了晚上十一点才结束。

    接着的大雨来得及时巧合，迫使尝试回家的拉基蒂奇在莫德里奇家留宿。他主动睡沙发，而莫德里奇也同意，没有越界地要他与自己同床共枕。半夜他起来喝水，路过只穿了一件单薄T恤、蜷缩在初秋夜晚里的人，然后搬来毯子，盖在拉基蒂奇的身上。伴着窗外的雨声和空气中的潮湿，年轻人看起来少了白天的活力和蓬勃，而是显得温柔和安宁。

    莫德里奇坐在转角沙发的另一边，想着这一切不可思议也不可能。最开始的一点萌动像黏稠的起司一样被越拉越长，对拉基蒂奇的渴望早就迅速地充盈满整个胸腔，只有溢出而没有退潮的趋势。同时，他怀疑这究竟是真正的爱情的萌芽，还是只是初到异国的自己，在结束与仍不熟的队友们的一日辛苦工作后对一个说着同样语言、能够与之放松交流的人的依恋，仅此而已。

  _萌芽之后呢，要怎么做？_ 他反复纠结时，不远处睡熟的人突然踢动被子，似乎是做了噩梦。莫德里奇拿着水杯，默默走回自己的房间。

 

    “明天没有课，所以，提前预祝你生日快乐，卢卡。”

    拉基蒂奇从背包中取出一本书，递给站在门边的莫德里奇。他说， _没来得及包装，这也算不上该被精心包装的惊喜，只是一本诗，来自奥地利的里尔克。阿根廷的博尔赫斯说他学德语的方式是直接读德语诗，如果你愿意的话，卢卡，睡前可以读读它，不是为了学习也行，而是为了让自己走入平静。_

    男孩说再见，后天见，然后跨上单车，闯入房子前的一片落叶中。

    _书，诗，极好的礼物。_ 莫德里奇想。不够贵重却已够体现对一个人的用心和重视，也不是美食那样吃一口少一口、无法留存的瞬时礼物，或是藏酒一样重在观赏却不重使用的符号。

    他抱着怀中的书走回房子，口袋里的手机响起。

    经纪人的来电。 _找到专业的老师了，要不……_

 莫德里奇当然是选择将拉基蒂奇老师留下。对方的教学质量可靠、能够引起他的外语学习兴趣是基本，最重要的，莫德里奇不想中断这一份还在念书的拉基蒂奇的主要经济来源。他知道自己早就放弃了理性而奔向感性，睁一只眼、闭一只眼地为对方付出有些多的薪水，超过了非专业的拉基蒂奇应得的回报。

 

    下一次上课时，拉基蒂奇主动提起莫德里奇的上一场的比赛。 _那脚远射真不错。_ 他手舞足蹈地说，想尽了辞藻、天花乱坠地去夸赞莫德里奇，只因一个远射。

    莫德里奇忍不住揉他的头打断，罕见地害羞，说 _还好，希望在此之后队友们能多信任我、多把球传给我。现在，伊万，快给我讲课吧，我今晚还要去夜店。_

    拉基蒂奇的兴奋戛然而止。

    “……只是为了队友的生日。”

    那天的上课气氛比以往的沉闷。拉基蒂奇照着课本上的内容逐字逐句讲，不再如平日般偶尔扯东扯西。在下课前他从背包里再翻找什么东西，让莫德里奇心惊不会是作为阅读作业的书吧，最后看到拉基蒂奇翻出一个U盘、指着桌上的笔记本电脑问“可以吗”。

    他开机，输密码，把笔电推到拉基蒂奇面前，看他将U盘与电脑连接，手指在触控板上滑和摁得相当小心，似乎是生怕触发了不该看到的文件。拉基蒂奇在桌面创立名为“听力作业”的文件夹，然后将U盘里的文件拷贝到新创建的文件夹中。

    “一天一篇，不难的，卢卡。也不长，不会占用你的时间。祝你玩得开心。”离开前，拉基蒂奇说。

    他从拉基蒂奇的语气中读到了生疏，它一直延续到那天晚上的派对，弄得莫德里奇郁郁寡欢，最后只喝了一点酒就回了家。爬上床前，他想起笔电里的那些听力作业们，还有不可辜负的拉基蒂奇老师，于是抱着电脑和笔纸走进了被窝。

    每个录音不长，但文件都不小。莫德里奇仔细琢磨陌生的文件格式，想起这或许是传说的无损格式。他尝试点开列表中的第一篇，拿起笔准备写起来。

    录音里的男声开始念，“很久很久以前……”，好像是不难的童话故事。但莫德里奇的心思不在内容，而是在人声上。即使经过了多少机器的处理，他也能辨认得出，那是他已经熟悉的拉基蒂奇的声音。

    根本没有必要。网上的听力资源多得很，拉基蒂奇根本不需大费周章地录音，还是无损音质，想必是动用了他曾经提起过的那个在音乐工程专业的朋友。

    听力作业确实不难，没占用太多时间，且拉基蒂奇念的温馨童话故事像度数正好的甜酒，平复他那夜的郁闷，哄他在被窝里乖乖躺好、迎接梦乡。当然，在此之前，莫德里奇还是完成好了作业，拍照并通过邮件传送给拉基蒂奇。那时他们还没有交换手机号。

   

    后来拉基蒂奇越来越明显，听力作业里不再只是简单的童话，开始有谈友情、爱情、生命的散文。都是他自己录制的。莫德里奇也不甘示弱。拉基蒂奇给他布置的写作作业有两种，一种规定了题材和体裁，另一种则供莫德里奇自由发挥。顽皮的学员在那份容许天马行空的作业里写散文，写自认为“短和分行即是诗”的诗句，甚至大胆地说要创作爱情故事剧本。反正拉基蒂奇也允许他乱来。

    莫德里奇有时怀疑自己来德国究竟是为了踢球，还是为了学德语。如果可以，他还想为了恋爱。

 

    时间渐渐过去，他在球队里获得了更多的信任和更多的首发机会，他的德语在拉基蒂奇的帮助和每日与他人的交流中也变得更流利，但和拉基蒂奇之间的关系却没有前进太多，除了对方偶尔会来看他的主场比赛。双方都知道互有好感，但都只是拉着名为“暧昧”的线的两端，不愿放手却也不愿走近对方。

    那天莫德里奇嚼着拉基蒂奇给的软糖听课，盯着对方的侧脸发呆，鼻头突然涌上一股酸涩，同嘴中的甜味相反。他笃定拉基蒂奇懂他的心意，然后去猜测对方为什么只认为这样的酸甜暧昧就够。因为抱着刻板印象、认为他也像那些报纸头条的球星一样，随着名气渐渐扩大，逐步走入沉迷纸醉金迷、香槟美女的生活吗？

    他想和拉基蒂奇说不是。他处在的的确是一个资本操控的世界，但他也处在一个拉基蒂奇也在的世界。他不是只会出现在电视上的、由金钱和权力堆砌的冰冷仿生人，而是一个也需要人情与爱的活生生的人。

    拉基蒂奇察觉他的发呆，转过头，问：“我脸上有什么吗？”

    “呃，你留了胡子。”莫德里奇伸出手，指对方下颌的那一圈青黑，“我上次就发现了。”

    “最近在忙期末考试，没有太多心思管其它事……”

_然而你还在管我。_ 莫德里奇差点脱口而出。他一面庆幸自己是拉基蒂奇除了学业以外的全部所想，一面又悲哀这或许只是对方在尽一个拿着薪水的辅导老师该尽的责任。

    临走前莫德里奇为拉基蒂奇剃了胡子，让他共享他的须后水，在下巴这种亲密的位置留下他的气味。他还注意到拉基蒂奇比上个月瘦，于是问， _最近我可以找你一起吃饭吗？我对一些餐厅很感兴趣，但总是找不到人一起去。_

   

    到了冬天末尾，他们的关系中确定加入“饭友”这一条。莫德里奇在空闲时常拉上拉基蒂奇去探索新餐厅，说是“通过点菜来学习德语”，但其实是想让对方总能按时吃饭、吃上好饭，而自己也拥有更多见面的机会。

    他原想为拉基蒂奇的生日准备最好、却也不至于伤了年轻自尊心的餐厅，但对方说要在十九岁的那天回瑞士，而莫德里奇本人也有在英国的客场比赛。

    他在电话里同拉基蒂奇说， _伊万，你的英语怎样，我的不太好，总傻愣愣地听这里的人讲话，想了半天要怎么组织语言，在脑中飘过的全是你教的德语。这样要怎么办，不会以后都要在德国踢球了吧。_

 拉基蒂奇在电话那头说，他的英语不错，以后再教教莫德里奇。 _现在先把德语学好吧，来，我们背背诗吧，帮助你舒缓比赛前夜的紧张。_

    在次日的比赛中莫德里奇拥有一个进球与一个助攻，帮助原本不被看好的所在俱乐部在客场取胜，当选了瞩目的本场最佳球员。

_那个进球献给谁？_ 记者这么问。莫德里奇笑笑，只说是很重要的人，祝那人生日快乐。

    他的名字自此常常出现在足球新闻和论坛讨论中，不再是只有一部分联赛粉丝谈起的“那个在德国踢球的克罗地亚小个子”。名声终于被激起，对于一个年轻的球员来说绝对是好事，但焦虑也同一时刻在莫德里奇心中升腾。会有什么人为了利益而来到身边，而又有谁会承受不住二人间地位的差距而远离。拉基蒂奇是否就是其中之一？

 

    那个赛季的最后一节德语课上，莫德里奇突然放下笔，转过身，认真地对拉基蒂奇开口。

    “伊万，我可以……送你季票吗？虽然这不是你最喜欢的俱乐部，但……有空就来看看比赛吧，我知道你喜欢看。”他顿了顿，开玩笑地说，“不要等到我很出名以后，才想来看我。到时候就买不到我比赛的门票了噢。”

    _这有什么好笑的？_ 莫德里奇问自己。完全不好笑，令他难过得要命。他趴在桌上，等拉基蒂奇的回应，惧怕他的婉拒。

    拉基蒂奇拿起他刚才放下的那支笔，转着它，说：“我本来就打算买的，用教德语攒的钱。有空的话……我会去看你。卢卡。”

    他撕下一张草稿纸，写下一行字，然后递到莫德里奇面前。

    “Ich liebe dich.”

    他们在剩下的空白里写各种语言的“我爱你”，比着谁能写得更多。莫德里奇当然落后，最后索性画上“♡”。

    拉基蒂奇笑了笑，说“卢卡，你还是不行”，拿过纸张，继续写。而语言小天才也并非通晓所有语言，最后还是卡住，用亲吻表达了无声的爱你。

 

    与职业运动员、冉冉升起的新球星的恋爱没有想象中的戏剧。取决于爱上了什么人。总之，拉基蒂奇感觉自己只是在和一个平常人恋爱，只是这个普通人非常会踢球罢了。他还会给他上课，他会接他下课，他会同他踢球，他们会牵手去动物园，只是一切都做得隐秘。

    聚餐时，拉基蒂奇听同学说起有这样的产业，给爱好同性的职业运动员安排“妻子”，在公众面前打造一个家庭圆满的形象。聚餐结束后他去莫德里奇家，亲吻时被对方问今天的啤酒怎么这么苦，做爱时也不在状态地忧郁。

    他主动和莫德里奇聊起今晚的所闻。“我们会这样吗？”他问。用的不是“你”而是“我们”。

    摇头，莫德里奇笃定地说，他不会。

    拉基蒂奇想，自己和这份恋情的存在势必会影响莫德里奇走得更远，他知道那些更衣室对如此性向持的多不是好态度。他继续说：“卢卡，如果你需要，可以这么做。”

    接着莫德里奇生气地说，他说了不会就绝对不会。他还第一次骂了拉基蒂奇，说他不要把自己放在这么卑微的位置上。想要做什么英勇的牺牲？他妈的，他和他完全一样，地位等同，只是他的职业特殊、他赚的钱更多。仅此而已。

    但后来，拉基蒂奇还是自愿为莫德里奇做出了“牺牲”。大二的末尾，他们恋爱了一年多，莫德里奇握着他的手，问想不想要公开。

    拉基蒂奇懂对方为什么这么问。总有人需要公开的恋情而确认自己在对方心中的存在。但考虑到恋人的职业和所在环境的氛围，他还是说不必。

    莫德里奇开口，想要继续说什么，大概是“我不介意他们怎么说”这种勇敢的话。而拉基蒂奇是在乎的，他反复说真的不必要，现在这样就很好。对无关的人公开有什么益处吗？没有。他不需要他人的祝福和见证，对方承认就好。

    保有自尊，他在最后又说：“我也不想因为你的地位而获得任何方面的便利，卢卡。”

 

    这段爱情行走得平稳安静，像在冬日温暖的阳光中懒洋洋地骑单车。有什么特别牵挂、永远放不下的事，也就是想到莫德里奇会因职业而在各地奔波不定罢了。拉基蒂奇知道对方不可能一直留在原地。

    但后来却是他先动身出发。结束在德国的本科学习后，拉基蒂奇要去英国继续学业。开学前，他本可以从瑞士出发、直接去英国就好，但却特意绕了一圈，回他和莫德里奇的家，用一整个晚上告别。

    名气越来越大的莫德里奇固然不能轻松地去机场送行。他在清晨做了一顿不擅长的早餐，看拉基蒂奇混着眼泪将它们吞咽下，自己的泪滴也溢出眼眶、砸上安静的桌面。

 

    刚到伦敦时，拉基蒂奇还会急切地一有空便刷新足球新闻，寻找与莫德里奇和他的俱乐部有关的新闻。后来不再，因为察觉到它们只会提示自己距离的存在、反复唤醒翻搅的伤心。他只是有空时看他的球赛，偶尔从喜欢足球的同学口中听到他的名字，不再过度关注身为球员的那个莫德里奇，不再去遥想他们的差距。

    初雪的那天，他在公寓里写作业，莫德里奇的电话打来，语气柔和地说 _想你了，听说伦敦开始下雪了，伊万，记得好好穿衣服。_

    他边进行漫长的通话，手指边滑动在笔记本电脑的触控板上，翻过一篇又一篇没在认真读的新闻。莫德里奇谈起冬天踢球真冷时，名字滑上了拉基蒂奇的屏幕。

    拉基蒂奇点开那条新闻，粗略浏览，讲的是伦敦的某个俱乐部在冬窗求购莫德里奇的意愿强烈。

    “……真的吗？”

    “什么‘真的’？冬天踢球真的很冷，你也体验过吧。”

    “我是说……你要来伦敦，是真的吗？”

    电话另一边深吸一口气，说，真的。 _能达成的程度大概有多少，百分之九十吧，伦敦那边开出的价格非常漂亮。如果这个不能让你放心，伊万，我总有一天会去的。只是到时候你别提前离开伦敦就好。_

    莫德里奇继续说，自己的英语不太好，到时候拉基蒂奇一定要给他补课。没有拉基蒂奇的这段时间里，他还是有在好好学德语，虽然他的德语水平早已足够日常使用，但他还是想学。“因为它让我想起了你。即使没有一个确切的词指向你，但每一个词都把我的思绪牵到了伦敦。”他惊叫了一声，突然想起自己做的好事：将几年前在自由写作作业里写的乱七八糟东西改成了诗句。谁能想到一个人气球员在每天结束工作后，都在干这种事。

    “等等啊，伊万，我去找找，念给你听。虽然没有你当初念得那么好，当然，也比不上架子上的里尔克，但是我一定要念给你听。”

    拉基蒂奇听电话里脚步声响起，渐渐远去，他的小诗人放下手机、去寻找他的拙劣诗句。他趴在桌上，看窗外的飘雪，鼻子里再泛起想念的酸意。但好在雪过后又有一个春天，他们还可以再见，他还可以教卢卡更多的语言，英语，西语，意语，让它们伴着他走得更远，让一个个词语连结成诗，情诗和叙事诗，叙说想你的酸楚，描绘有你的日子。


End file.
